


to your eyes

by embalmers



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: He didn't need his sight to know the world was not a pretty place.





	to your eyes

He didn't need his sight to know the world was not a pretty place.

A mother abandoning her own child. A father sacrificing said child to be eaten. A brother turning his back on his own family.

He knew the world was not pretty. He had lived through it himself to see that without having eyes. Without having a single thing of his own.

But that didn’t mean it was void or that there was nothing. He used to think that. But Jukai. Dororo. Mio. There were glimmers out there.

As senses he never thought could exist, couldn’t even begin to understand, started coming back to him, the world became so much more. He wanted to experience all of it. Ugliness and all.

At first, he was scared. Everything was so loud. It all smelt so much. The intensity minimised but his curiosity never wavered. There was so much to hear, so much to smell.

He was still missing things though. He couldn’t feel with his hands. He couldn’t see anything, still in his world of darkness.

He’d always made a point to never imagine or theorise what the world looked like. He wouldn’t know where to start. No amount of Dororo describing things could give him any idea to what it must be like.

But he listened, nonetheless.

“So that one you’re holding is purple and has some white on it, they’re kinda tiny square petals but you can see that already I guess. And the other is pink.”

He didn’t really understand what she was saying in regards to the colors, he only had a few he knew. These ones weren't familiar with him. But he could get a grasp of it - she'd explained about pink being a lighter red before.

There was such a large disconnect. The fact that these held color and felt in people's hands but he just couldn't imagine it. It was right there in front of him and yet...

Looking up, he saw Dororo sitting with him explaining them to him.

The thought had never crossed his mind before, but in that moment, he wondered what she looked like.

“Aniki?”

He must have been looking too long.

“Can you describe what you look like?”

“Um…”

There was quiet for a while. He must have done something wrong as she shifted slightly away. He wasn’t sure what to do or if he’d asked something wrong; sometimes he did things and she called him weird or yelled at him to stop.

“I have black hair. It’s in a ponytail like yours but mines way shorter. And I’ve got darker eyes than your, um, well your fake ones. I’ve got sharp teeth! And a bigger face than yours. You should eat more by the way.”

He had never wanted his sight more. He made do with patting the top of the gray Dororo shaped figure in his vision. 

When he reclaimed his arms, Dororo wasn’t with him.

His first sense of touch would not be feeling her face like he’d done with those prosthetic hands; how desperately he wished he could feel that under his own fingertips finally. Instead his first feeling was blades digging into his palms slicing freshly grown hands. They were stained with blood before they even had a chance at being clean.

The first thing he sees with his eyes, _his eyes_, is the wreckage of his brother’s home. It doesn’t feel right calling him his brother. This doesn't feel like a home either.

What really caught his eyes was the sudden color everywhere. Dororo had said red was what the mountains turned when autumn came. The heat, the house, the light. Everything was orange and red. He’d associated this color with monsters for so long and now he was drenched in it everywhere.

He let himself fall back and escape.

“Aniki!”

All he could feel was the ground, pain everywhere.

But it was alright. She was here now. That’s all that mattered. He couldn’t see her and tried desperately to move, take a glance at the one who’d been by his side this whole time, who was keeping him human now.

As he twisted and turned, he couldn’t get a grasp of her face. Just a body near him, hovering and just out of his sight. Things hadn't changed then.

Dororo was so much smaller than him. He knew that already; he knew her silhouette better than anyone’s. It was the one he paid the most attention to out of all, always looking out for. But… it felt so different seeing her with his own eyes. She had her back turned to him, desperately dragging him out of this place. 

There was that ponytail.

She’d always been leading him, even if he was the one walking in front most of the time. She put him on the right path.

Then she started coughing and instinct kicked in and he picked her up immediately.

He still couldn’t see her face.

But he could see the sky. It looked like it was moving over him, revolving.

And it was so red.

This must be what Dororo called a sunset. It wasn’t blue like she usually said it was.

He could also finally feel Dororo in his arms. She was warm. Soft. Better than the blades in his palms. And when he looked down, he finally saw her face.

He still didn’t need his sight to know the world was not a pretty place.

But if this could be his view forever, he’d believe it was.

**Author's Note:**

> i remember watching the first four episodes of this anime when it was coming out weekly then i stopped for some reason and the other day i saw a screencap with hyakkimaru calling dororo pretty and i dropped everything like WUH????? HE GOT HIS EYES? HE CALLED DORORO **PRETTY**??? and i finished it in one day cause of that
> 
> i don't have anyone checking these for grammar/spelling errors so sorry if there are any  
thank you for reading!


End file.
